Document EP 1 352 811 discloses a front bodywork assembly for a motor vehicle constituted by light units, a shield, and a reinforcement carrying the light units, those component elements of the bodywork assembly being united away from the vehicle assembly line, and the assembly being fitted as a one-piece to the front of the vehicle in order to be put into position relative to the front fenders and then secured to the structure of the vehicle by assembly fasteners.
Such an assembly presents the advantage of guaranteeing that the shield is accurately positioned relative to the light, and then the shield and the light units are accurately positioned relative to the fenders.
However, it presents the drawback of making it difficult to access the fasteners for mounting the assembly to the structure, said fasteners possibly including supports for the light units and fasteners for mounting the shield on the structure.